Spirit Guide Magic
'Description ' This type of magic has many different abilities and functions that are unique to the Seishin tribe who practice the art of linking the Souls of people and animals together through the soul-link magic on the day that they are born. This gives the user similar physical abilities to that of there animal such as sight, smell, strength, etc. They are also enveloped in a film of aura that resembles there animal. For example Luke Auren who was a wolf soul has an aura that has the shape of the wolf ears and tail. The aura starts off grey or translucent but as the wizard get stronger they develop a color unique to the person based off of personality. '''Abilities General Aura Use The aura of a spirit guide user can stretch and be shapped by the users will to attack or become your shield since depending on your will the aura can block physical and magical attacks. For example, giant claws for attacking or growing your arms to block a huge blast. Elemental absorption Since thebsource of your aura is caused by a force of nature, when your aura touches a natural element, your aura will take on the properties of that elememt and any attack of the same element is harmless to you. It does not need to be magic absorbed in order to do this you only need to touch the element. Any element absorbed by a "slayer" is still counted as there element as in they can not eat your elemental attack if you absorbed there flames, lightning, etc. Also, when a specific element is absorbed, your aura can pass through it at will for a longer ranged attack. Spirit Howl The spirit howl is the strongest and most essential spell in a spirit guide users arsenal. It's a concentration of energy in the mouth that fires a beam of energy. What ever element you have absorbed at the time will be the element of the howl and will increase its power. Spirit fortune The user yourself does not have clairvoyance but the nature spirits do that you can talk to do to your animal soul and they can give you advice and tell you outcomes of missions depending on the questions you ask them. This communication is telepathic. 'Form Changes' Spirit Form: This is the general form of aura around the body with some features of the users animal. Deity Form: Your aura takes the shape of a giant version of your animal and you are at its center controlling it. It will be covered in ancient symbols and will give you access to immense power as compared to your previous form in terms of physical and magical power. The howl in this form is strong enough to decimate a small city though this form is extremely hard to control. Guardian Form: The final and strongest form of a spirit guide user. The user is back to the same size as the spirit form but the aura is so thick and dense that you can no longer see the face of the user. There are even more of the animal features such as with Luke Auren for example, his aura now has the face of a wolf paws and sharp defined hair. This form also has the ancient symbols and has power comparable to the deity form but infinitely faster and more precise and takes the most magic to do.